A variety of remote storage systems have been developed for storing files that can be accessed by a computing device. Often, these known remote storage systems store files to back up local files stored on the computing device. Although these remote storage systems can be accessed via a network, can store information reliably, and so forth, many of these known remote storage systems lack flexibility and integration especially when handling a variety of files that can be generated using different sources. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.